outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen Fraser
|Birthdate = 1691 |Deathdate= 1729 (age ) |Marital= Married |Alias= |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= Tall |Hair= Red |Eyes= Gray |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Jacob MacKenzie (father) † *Anne Grant MacKenzie (mother) † *Colum MacKenzie (brother) † *Dougal MacKenzie (brother) † *Janet MacKenzie (sister) † *Flora MacKenzie (sister) † *Jocasta MacKenzie (sister) |Spouse=Brian Fraser (m. 1716) † |Children=*William Fraser (son) † *Jenny Murray (daughter) *Jamie Fraser (son) *Robert FraserA son that died either at birth or shortly after. Name mentioned in Chapter 21 of An Echo in the Bone. Full name given in Written in My Own Heart's Blood, chapter 107. (son) † |Extended=*Brianna MacKenzie (granddaughter) *See Fraser of Lovat *See Murray Family |Occupation = Housewife |Clan = *MacKenzie *Fraser (by marriage) |Nationality= Scottish |Religion=Catholic |book other=Outlander series (mentioned only) |Actor = |Seasons = }} Ellen MacKenzie Fraser was the wife of Brian Fraser and mother to William, Jenny and Jamie. Personal History Born the eldest child of Jacob and Anne MacKenzie, Ellen grew up in the Scottish Highlands at Castle Leoch. She was a favorite of her father's, who wouldn't force her into a marriage she herself wouldn't accept, and so she remained unmarried well past the time when a young woman in her position might ordinarily have been settled with a husband. After her father's death, however, her brothers Colum and Dougal intended to arrange their sister's marriage to Malcolm Grant in order to ease relations with Clan Grant. Ellen defied them rather dramatically by saying something to Malcolm Grant that so offended him, he left Leoch without a word to his hosts, and Ellen ran away and eloped with Brian Fraser. In order to secure their union, the couple stayed hidden until Ellen was well with child by Brian, and they married in the dooryard of their new home at Lallybroch a week before their first son, William, was born. Events of the Novels Ellen died before the timeline of the main series, though she is mentioned and remembered by other characters in every book. Personality Those that remember Ellen usually remark on her sharp tongue and cleverness, which contrasted (or perhaps complemented) her abiding sweetness. Physical Appearance Those that knew her describe Ellen as tall and red-haired, like her son Jamie, and very fair-skinned. Her eyes were gray, like her brother Colum's, and fringed with black lashes. Her self-portrait bears a strong resemblance to her granddaughter, Brianna, though differences show in Ellen's high, narrow forehead and round chin. Relationships Name *'Ellen' is the medieval English form of Helen, which derives from the Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant".Helen name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Caitriona' is a Scottish and Irish form of Katherine, which derives from the Greek name Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The origins of the Greek name are contested, with possibilities including the Greek ‘εκατερος (hekateros) "each of the two", Greek αικια (aikia) "torture", or a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) "pure".Caitrìona name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 21 May 2015.Katherine name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 21 May 2015. *'Sileas' (SHEE-luss) is used as the Scottish form of Julia or Cecilia, though in itself it means "youthful one".Celtic Female Names of Scotland – Sìleas. Accessed 21 May 2015. *'MacKenzie' is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the NameAncestry.com * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. The earliest recorded versions of the name, from the 12th century, are de Fresel, de Friselle and de Freseliere, which appear to be Norman.House of Names: Fraser – accessed 19 May 2015 Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. Trivia *Ellen's middle name, Caitriona, was chosen as an homage to the actress Caitriona Balfe, who plays Claire Fraser on the Outlander television series. *Diana has posted excerpts online from a forthcoming prequel story about the courtship of Ellen MacKenzie and Brian Fraser.Diana Gabaldon Official Website – OUTLANDER Prequel (Untitled). Accessed 22 July 2016. *Ellen was an accomplished painter and many of her paintings hung on the walls of Lallybroch.Outlander, chapter 27 Her self portrait in which she is wearing her freshwater pearl necklace hangs in the in the mid-20th century.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 5 References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Scottish characters Category:Catholic characters